


The nights without you

by Arweyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything Is Alright, Fanart, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex, Steve went back to Peggy, Tears, The world is a mess except Wakanda, Time Travel, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakanda night sky, a big suprise, bucky is lonely, many feelings, stars in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arweyn/pseuds/Arweyn
Summary: After Steve is gone, Bucky has no idea how his life will go on. He decides to go back to Wakanda because in NY are too many memories that hurt. He finds a new way to live. A new way to pass good days and bad days without his one true love- Steve.Bucky doesn't believe in miracles but what happens then, is more beautiful than the breathtaking night sky of Wakanda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you have recognized, that the endgame ending was a little bit disappointing for me. Or for Bucky maybe.  
> I am writing right now but I decided to publish the cover first.
> 
> ENDGAME SPOILERS!


	2. The nights without you. Chapter.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It getting sexual...

THE NIGHTS WITHOUT YOU. CHAPTER 2

Bucky wasn't usually the person who thought too much about past things, but after Steve disappeared in the time machine, he became much more thoughtful. 

Why did he miss him right now?  
He had lived so long without Steve when he was still the winter soldier.  
However, he could not remember. It was painful, to admit, that such thoughts were selfish.  
Shit.  
Steve deserved Peggy, Peggy deserved Steve.  
And he?  
Not really anyone.

'Everything okay with you Barnes?''  
Sam put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

His face also looked like he was missing Steve. They both had missed him already after just one week. 

'Yes, it's just...''  
Bucky did not finish the sentence.  
Instead, he sighed and sat down on the bench in front of the river.  
He didn't thought, that there could be such sort of pain.  
It was another pain, not like as if someone had shot him in the chest.

,,I know it's so weird. I remember exactly before the incident with you. In Washington, when I first met him.  
At first I didn't know what he wanted or what to do with him.  
But then over time, he became a friend, one like I had never had before. Rogers.'' 

Sam shook his head with a crooked smile.  
Bucky withdrew his face between a grin and tears. 

The wetness came into his eyes.  
Had Sam ever seen him cry?  
He couldn't remember having it.  
And he wouldn't do it now.  
He didn't want to show weakness.  
Not now. Not today.

'Sam, what do you think of the idea that I should go somewhere else?  
I can't do it here, all the destruction, the sad faces, the memories and that pain.''  
Bucky didn't look at Sam.  
He needed time out. He wanted to let everything cool down, after all. 

,,Bucky, why are you asking me? It's about you, man. You were Steves center in this life.  
Do what is good for you, which will be better for you.  
And I understand that all too well. Natasha dead, Tony gone, his little daughter without a father. 

And also Steve is gone, who is not dead. Remember that, Barnes. He lives. But not with us. Oh and poor Wanda. First her brother and then Vision.  
It's everything just so much.. Shit. So much shit.''

'Sam, Steve would have said 'language!' if he heard you.''  
Bucky smiled at his friend.  
He was incredibly precious. A friend you don't meet or find in every corner.

'Where do you want to go, if not here?'' Sam had a concerned face. 

,,I think Wakanda. I felt comfortable there for the first time before the war.  
It was kind of strange but also inviting.  
I found peace there after all these struggles and traumas.  
And believe me, the nights and the dusk there are magical.  
Steve had never seen that before.  
Regrettable.'' Bucky blinked against the evening sun and felt Sam's hand pat on his shoulder.  
He went off and left him alone. Bucky was grateful for that. 

He did not plan to take any suitcases and bags with him, he wanted to be free of any affliction, just him and Wakanda.  
He had a sports bag.  
But that was the only thing he carried with him.

King T'Challa had given him a place in his vehicle, which flew to Wakanda.  
In a wonderful country, which Bucky could call it rather home, than the Avengers headquarters.  
He would spend his time there, talking to Shuri, watching the kids play and exploring the modern downtown and thinking of Steve every night, while the Milky Way shone brighter than anywhere else in the world.  
Wakanda was his new home.  
Yes, that's what you could call it.  
Wild, hidden and foreign - as he was.

When the ship landed on a landing site and Bucky got out, the city's lights welcomed him at night.  
It was indeed magical.  
Shuri put her hand on his metal arm and went with him to his tent.

'Wakanda is your new home isn’t it?'' Shuri had a beautiful smile that showed off her white teeth.  
She put an arm over his shoulder. 

Bucky nodded and smiled back. ,,I think so. Good night, Shuri.''  
He quickly hugged Shuri and looked at her again before he stepped into the tent.  
The floor was laid out with several cozy carpets and it was also warm and soft. 

He took off his boots and carefully laid them down.  
Behind were a few pillows and a pile of blankets.  
He picked up a bottle of green liquid.  
Shower gel. 

Thank you Shuri...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

He took off his sweaty shirt and went out into the night.  
There was a pleasant, warm wind blowing and the water of the river was splashing loudly as he walked in and the wetness went up to his chest. 

He washed his body and then dived into the water.  
Bucky swam a bit on his back and looked at the stars in the sky. 

After a long time he stepped out of the water, his hair was wet and dripping.  
He wiped the flapping drops away from his metal arm and dried himself and found himself in his underpants and between all the cozy blankets. 

He lit a torch that dipped the large tent in a yellow light. It was much more comfortable than his empty room in the headquarters.

Bucky felt his eyelids sink and the chirping of the insects outside pulled him to sleep. 

The warm wind blew in and blew Bucky a few strands of his hair into his face, which tickled.  
He digged for a blanket and covered his bare torso with it.

He would almost have fallen into a deep sleep if the sound from outside hadn't suddenly shocked him.  
The fire was still burning, but the flame flickered. 

It was too cozy to get up and see what it was. It wouldn't worth the effort. 

There were probably a few goats that walked there outside. Bucky immediately cuddled up to the tangle of blankets, which made him sweat.

Then, an even louder noise came again from the outside.  
The water outside was louder than before, and the bang that followed made him fall into the ceilings in shock. 

Who or what exactly was that?

The next moment, a cold, blue light flashed, only for a fraction of a second like a flash and another splash.  
But this time, it sounded like someone had fallen into the water.

Bucky groaned as he got up, the situation was too cozy, but the curiosity overwhelmed the laziness.  
He put on a shirt without closing it and stepped out of the tent when he recoiled.

Someone stood there and got closer to the tent.  
Bucky rushed back and reached for a knife he always had with him.  
His grip clutched the weapon, ready for any attack.

The man stepped in and Bucky stopped as if rooted.  
This body reminded him of...

….Steve?

It was Steve.  
In the white Quantum suit with which he had traveled back in time.  
It couldn't be true.  
Never! Steve was with Peggy.  
In 1950, for example. In New York. 

But not here. Not now.  
Certainly he hallucinated.  
Sure.  
He was dreaming a wonderful, beautiful dream. 

It was an illusion. But it was so real. It seemed so authentic.  
Did he get crazy?

Everything was too real.  
The fire that was reflected in Steve's eyes.  
His chest going up and down.  
His wet hair that dropped out waterdrops.  
His divine face with expressive eyebrows.  
His semi-open lips.

Bucky approached him, whether it was in a dream or if it was reality.  
He felt Steve's breath on his lips.  
His neck hair swelled. ,,Steve?''

‘, Bucky?'' 

Bucky's blood froze. It was too real.  
His appearance could not be a dream. 

It was Steve. 

'You're back.''  
Bucky's body began to tremble, and his eyes became wet. 

,,Yes Buck. I came back. To you.''  
Steve's face conveyed pain and a single tear ran down his shapely cheek.  
He waited for any reaction.

Suddently, Bucky let a hungry growl that sounded inhumane and like an animal out from his mouth." 

He gently grabbed Steve's face with his hands and pressed it firmly against his face. 

Their lips met. It triggered a reaction as if a grenade had explode.  
The wetness felt refreshing on Bucky's unshaven face and Steve's palms were under his shirt. 

They moved in quick steps between the individual, breathless kisses.  
Bucky sweated in bulk and all of a moment the Quantum suit disappeared, baring Steve's naked body only with underpants. 

Bucky bit Steve slightly on the swollen lips and stroked his groin with one finger.  
Steve let go of a guttural groan, which made Bucky sharp. 

Bucky broke free and Steve was breathing heavily when Bucky took off his shirt and pushed his partner into the blankets.  
Steve's blue iris flickered up briefly as Bucky's sweaty, well-trained torso pushed him into the ceilings. 

,,Bucky...''  
Steve didn't finish the sentence when Bucky plunged into Steve's abdominal muscles like a hungry animal. 

A wet, hot tongue wandered over Steve's six-pack.  
Instead, he pulled Bucky's hair into his fingers. 

It was hot, inhumane, full of hunger and thirst for extensive sex.  
Buck's lips kissed up Steve's smooth torso and stayed at his left nipple.  
A shiver ran through Steve and briefly had his fingernails drilled into Bucky's hard shoulders. Bucky's mouth was on his neck, just above the carodit artery, and Bucky loved that pulsing feeling on his tongue. 

He felt Steve take off his underpants and stroke circles with his palms on Buckys buttocks.  
Then he got up, Steve bared himself completely and gave a breathtaking view of his body.  
His blond strands of hair were hastely pushed backwards. 

He was hotter than anything Bucky had seen in his life. 

Immediately, Steve lay down on Bucky again and his warm hand swiped on his limb.  
Bucky breathed loud and pressed Steve's bare hips. 

His head shot back shortly before her lips collided. Steve's lenght felt hard between his legs.  
He was so valuable. More valuable than any diamond, more valuable than 24 carat gold.  
He was Bucky's everything, the world and his home.

Steve bent over his friend and looked at his face in amazement.  
His eyes driped tears that fell on Bucky's chest.  
He looked into Steve's blue eyes.  
So wonderful and beautiful. So incredibly attractive and valuable. 

His Steve.  
He belonged to Steve alone.

'What did you do with Peggy?''  
Bucky was still gasping for air. 

'A long story Buck.',  
Steve gently bent over to Bucky and kissed his lips lightly and sweetly,  
"But right now, only you are importanter than anything. Nothing else.''


End file.
